Something I Can Give You
by SparklyRoses99
Summary: Set in Season Zero. Yami feels as though he is not welcome around Yuugi's friends. Anzu wants to make him see otherwise. A kinda sad, kinda fluffy Revolutionshipping one-shot. :D


A/N: Hi! This is my first fanfic so please take it easy on me. I'm new to , so I'm still trying to figure out how everything works, and yada yada.

I love Yu-Gi-Oh, and as I was watching I noticed that Anzu really likes Yami, and it was then when my obsession for Revolutionshipping began. Anyway, I've ranted long enough. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. But if I did, there'd be more Revolutionshippping, and Bakura would get the screen time he deserves! :D

* * *

"Wait! Yuugi! Don't go!" Anzu's voice calls out to the Spirit. He turns around, his blood- colored eyes flashing over to her.

"Yes Anzu?" He asked in that suave voice of his.

"Oh!" She gasps as a light blush blankets her cheeks. "Sorry, I didn't realize it was you… um…" The Spirit chuckles.

"My apologies," he pauses, trying to find his words. "I call myself Yami."

"Oh. Well, Yami, you're actually the person I was hoping to get to talk to." She admits as her blush darkens.

"Oh. What about Anzu?" he asks as he approaches her.

"I wanted to ask you something." She stops to organize her thoughts. "Why don't you ever stay with us?" Yami cocked his head to the side in confusion, searching her eyes for a clue to the meaning of her question.

"What do you mean?" he finally asks after finding no answer in her eyes or on her face.

Anzu is quick to answer. "Well, whenever there's danger, you never stay and talk with us. Why?" Yami's crimson eyes sadden for a moment.

"Jounouchi and Honda do not know the difference between I and Yuugi. I didn't realize you could tell us apart." The Spirit said in a tone of slight astonishment. No one had ever been able to tell him apart from his vessel.

"Well, you two do look alike, but I can tell when it' s not Yuugi." She states matter-of-factly. The Spirit's eyes soften again before returning to their soul-gashing exterior.

"I don't talk to the others because not only would they see it as Yuugi talking, but I am not meant to be in this time." Anzu was taken aback.

"How?"

"I do not know. All I remember is that I was waiting so desperately for someone to reawken me for 5,000 years." Anzu takes in air sharply, becoming intrigued in his story.

He continues, but not before smiling in amusement at her curiosity. She wasn't the only one who wanted to know more.

"I am merely an intrusion into Yuugi's life. He already shares a body and an identity with me, I do not want to interfere in his life any more than I already have." Yami says remorsefully.

"But Yami," Anzu gently stroked his shoulder. "I want to get to know you. You're a completely different person from Yuugi. I already know him, I want to know you." Yami shook his head.

"You can't. I do not belong here, and once I complete my mission I will return to the Afterlife." Anzu was saddened by this, and Yami immediately regretted saying that.

He grabbed her hands. "You are more dear to me than you will ever know, my Anzu. I wish that I could have friends, have my own life. But my chance for things like that have long since passed."

"Yami," she said as she stroked his cheek. " I want to be your friend. And so do Jounouchi, Honda, and Yuugi." Yami is surprised to notice that he is calmed by her touch, and he grabs her hand and squeezes it tightly.

"Yuugi… is not angry with me for what I have done?" Anzu shakes her head, her brown locks hiding her eyes for a split second.

"As far as I know, no. Yuugi actually feels grateful toyou." Yami's jaw drops a bit. Yuugi is indebted to him?

"How? How is he grateful to me, when all I have done is stolen his body and used it to harm people?" He asks her with sadness lacing his usual powerful and confident voice.

"I think he believes you make him stronger. He's grateful to you because he feels like with you around he is stronger." Anzu explained. She really hoped Yuugi couldn't hear what she was saying.

Yami stiffened, his body becoming rigid as he cupped her cheek.

"You want to know me, Anzu?" Anzu nods excitedly. He turns away from her, a stoic expression on his handsome face.

"If I could spend all my time with you I would," he stops to take a breath before continuing. "But this is not my body, therefore I can not choose when and where my vessel goes." Anzu's azure eyes sadden for a moment before lighting up to their usual brightness.

"Then Yami, whenever you can… will you stay with us?" Yami pulls her into a tight embrace.

"That, my Anzu," he murmurs into her hair "is something I can give you."

* * *

A/N: Sooooo, how'd I do? Tell me in a review please! Oh! And I feel it's fair to warn you now that since school has started my updates will be slow. It's taken up a large portion of my time already. I might start doing online school…

Anyway, I hope you liked it!

See ya!

~TheDarkestLight21


End file.
